


Dress for Success

by Trekflower (TrekFlower)



Series: Aug Writting Prompt [16]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Drabble, Dresses, F/M, First Contact, Mythology References, One Word Prompts, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 08:38:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20306611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrekFlower/pseuds/Trekflower
Summary: First Contacts come with strange dress requirements. They are not always Starfleet approved.





	Dress for Success

**Author's Note:**

> August Writing Challenge Day 19: Trope Prompt: Mythology 
> 
> *Disclaimer: CBS and Paramount own Star Trek. I am just borrowing for fun. All I get is your enjoyment, :)

Spirits, Kathryn looked like a goddess in the white linen outfit she was given to wear. Chakotay thought she must be Aphrodite the way his heart raced and his stomach tightened. Today was certainly turning into his favorite first-contact assignment. Ever. She seemed to float over to him, her bare legs pushing through the slits of the dress as she walked. Its design gave him an unobstructed view, a sightline from her bare feet all the way to her hips. Kathryn's belly and back were bare as well, the material covered her breasts just enough to be decent. She tried so hard to maintain her authoritative mask, but Chakotay noted the color filling her cheeks. Was that from the heat, or the sight of him completely slack-jawed as she approached?

Chakotay would have to give thanks to the Spirits later for her beauty. Hell he would give thanks to any and every deity in the universe if it meant this image of her would never fade. Kathryn had no idea how much power she held over him in that moment. Eyes locked, shoulders square, hips swaying, pale skin turning flushed with a glisten of sweat from the planet’s heat.

Kathryn Janeway could certainly give Helen of Troy a run for her money, and Chakotay would wage any war, fighting the rest of his life for her.

**Author's Note:**

> This little drabble is partially an except from one of my much longer one-shots. Which shall work its way on here all in due time. Comments and Kudos give me joy and keeping me going. Thanks for reading!


End file.
